Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of computation of and display of digital analytics regarding tracked and stored digital data. More specifically, this invention relates to providing computation of and display of digital analytics regarding tracked and stored digital data, such as for example store data.
Description of the Related Art
Online stores have become ubiquitous in today's economy and culture. Similarly, organizations have automated certain processes regarding certain assets. For example, an information technology (IT) specialist in an organization can deploy a software application remotely using internal servers. A librarian may use an online tool to manage the inventory of books at a given library. For these and other organizations that collect, store and provide assets, useful analytics and interactive capabilities that help to improve vastly an end user's overall experience in acquiring, monitoring, or managing the assets are sorely lacking or are very limited.